


Drawings of TXT's Animal Companions

by aldescery, Visemes



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Art, Attempted Kidnapping, Beomgyu is Whipped, Birds, Cats, Cute, Digital Art, Dogs, Dolphins, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foxes, Gen, Huening Kai is Whipped, Humor, Kang Taehyun is Whipped, Kidnapping, Pets, Plushies, Sassy Hobak, Snakes, the author is going insane wooh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldescery/pseuds/aldescery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visemes/pseuds/Visemes
Summary: Just drawings of TXT's pets and plushies-The authors noticed that TXT has four pets and a million plushies, and felt the need to record all of this information down.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 146





	1. Aengdu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visemes/gifts).



> To be updated semi-weekly :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aengdu and facts about him 🐍❤️

~🐍~

~🐍~

**~🐍~**

**Aengdu Facts**

  * they're an albino corn snake 
    * corn snakes are known to have calm personalities **([Source](https://www.petmd.com/reptile/species/corn-snake))**
  * TXT doesn't know if Aengdu's a boy or girl (it can be hard to tell with snakes) ([Source](https://twitter.com/txt_to_txt/status/1246021431453835265?s=20))
  * they haven't met Hobak (Taehyun's cat) yet
  * they were first introduced in an X:TIME **([Source](https://youtu.be/LZQl99FCyzM))**
  * Taehyun is their "proud snake daddy" 
    * Taehyun did a lot of research before deciding to get Aengdu
  * Taehyun said that he wouldn't post pictures of Aengdu to be considerate of MOAs who are scared of snakes **([Source](https://twitter.com/010313kr/status/1248280014602162177?s=20))**
  * their name, "앵두," translates to "Cherry" 
    * this is because people say that pets named after food will live longer **([Source](https://twitter.com/txt_to_txt/status/1246013446035869696?s=20))**
  * Beomgyu was scared of Taehyun getting Aengdu originally **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1243943242711867392?s=20))**
  * Hueningkai has compared Aengdu to crab **([Source](https://twitter.com/txtonnews/status/1243916198682607622?s=20))**
  * they are about 15 centimeters long (for now...) **([Source](https://twitter.com/moatranslates/status/1243928184434741248?s=20))**



~🐍~

_If the embedded image isn't working click this link to view:[https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1250841067684892672?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1250841067684892672?s=20%C2%A0)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting off with their pets, but we'll soon get the plushies. ٩(˘◡˘)۶  
> -
> 
> For more of my art, follow me on twitter at @aldescery  
> (っ＾▿＾)っpls follow me
> 
> For countless retweets from the most educated MOARMY I know, follow @visemes  
> (っ＾▿＾)っpls follow them


	2. Hobak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobak and facts about him 🐈

**~🐈~**

****

**~🐈~**

****

**~🐈~**

**Hobak Facts**

  * Hobak ("호박," which translates to "Pumpkin" or "Amber") is Taehyun's cat **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1135805760225665024?s=20))**
  * he has been described as very cool and chic **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1135814050984660992?s=20https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1135813938736717824?s=20))**
  * Hobak enjoys watching golf and will put his paw on the TV to follow the ball ( **[Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1135813938736717824?s=20)** )
  * he turns away from the camera whenever Taehyun tries to take a picture of him 
    * Hobak did allow Taehyun to take pictures of him to introduce himself via Twitter 19064 **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1135801171862405120?s=20))**
  * Taehyun says that Hobak was not impressed at all when Taehyun first appeared on TV **([Source](https://twitter.com/visemes/status/1268820118810710016?s=20))**



  * Taehyun has said that he'll get Hobak a phone when he grows up **([Source](https://twitter.com/Soo_Bread/status/1254389608902606850?s=20))**



~🐈~

_If the embedded image isn't working click this link to view:<https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1251905623614033923>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if you have any obscure animal companions or facts that you want to be included in this work, please comment below!  
> \ ( ^▿^ ) /


	3. Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and facts about him 🐕❤️

~🐕~

~🐕~

~🐕~

**Sean Facts**

  * he is Soobin's doggo
  * technically since Sean’s name is originally written in Korean ("션"), it can be written as “Sean,” “Shaun,” “Shawn,” "Schaun,” etc. **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1093157792914030597?s=20))**
  * Sean was first introduced to MOAs via twitter on 190216 **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1093149413747257346?s=20))**
    * he was also given scratches in a muted video ([ **Source**](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1093149597059342343?s=20))
    * there have sadly been no more pictures since then ([ **Source**](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1225071714851262465?s=20))
  * he was ten years old in September 2019 according to weverse ([ **Source**](https://twitter.com/CNCTXTBR/status/1176261613042765830/photo/2))
  * he is the goodest boy! **([Source](https://nypost.com/2017/07/20/every-dog-is-genetically-a-very-good-boy/))**
  * Taehyun thought he'd end up with Sean but he didn't mean Soobin's doggo* **([Source at 0:08](https://soundcloud.com/txt190304/thank-u-next))**



~🐕~

_If the embedded image isn't working click this link to view:<https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1254435852404420611?s=20>_

* as far as we know (;ówò)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day we'll get more updates on Sean (T.T)
> 
> -
> 
> For more of my art, follow me on twitter at @aldescery  
> (っ＾▿＾)っpls follow me
> 
> For countless retweets from the most educated MOARMY I know, follow @visemes  
> (っ＾▿＾)っpls follow them


	4. Toto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toto and facts about him 🦜

**~🦜~**

**~🦜~**

**~🦜~**

**Toto Facts**

  * Toto is Beomgyu's parrot
  * Toto is a Blue-Fronted Amazon parrot 
    * this species is known to be active, social, and territorial **([Source](https://www.thesprucepets.com/blue-fronted-amazon-parrots-390252))**
  * he has "stolen" Beomgyu's bracelet **([Source](https://twitter.com/txtonnews/status/1253273059638652928?s=20))**
    * Soobin often bothers Beomgyu about not wearing the bracelet Soobin got him, so Beomgyu said that Toto stole it
  * Beomgyu calls Toto his dongsaeng **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1229707007134851072?s=20))**
  * he is nine years old **([Source](https://twitter.com/bampdnim/status/1253950721772290048?s=20))**
  * he enjoys hot weather **([Source](https://twitter.com/bampdnim/status/1253950721772290048?s=20))**
  * he can say "Hello" **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1106081550477770753?s=20))**
  * Toto caught a cold a while ago, but has since recovered and eats well again! (Beomgyu says he eats as much as Yeonjun) **([Source at 13:50](https://youtu.be/aLbxPj6-nlE?t=830))**



~🦜~

_If the embedded image isn't working click this link to view:[https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1257051601199497216?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1257051601199497216?s=20)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with Toto done, we'll finally move onto the plushies! Does anyone have plushies they want to see first? (o.0)


	5. Tobin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and facts about him 🐰❤️

~ 🐰~

~ 🐰~

~ 🐰~

**Tobin Facts**

  * Tobin (토빈) is Hueningkai’s big-headed rabbit plushie 
    * Hueningkai named Tobin after Soobin because Soobin reminded him of a rabbit **([Source](https://twitter.com/earlyspringtxt/status/1138796659637309440?s=20))**
    * Tokki (rabbit) ( **토** 끼) + Soobin (leader of TXT) (수 **빈** ) = Tobin ( **토빈** )
  * Tobin is a permanent X:TIME anchor **([Source](https://youtu.be/9uGLFCrxbQk))**
    * he also lives in the BigHit lounge where X:TIME is filmed because he was too big to sleep in the bedroom **([Source](https://twitter.com/txtonnews/status/1182245075998273536?s=20))**
      * this results in cameos in other BigHit vlogs **([Source](https://twitter.com/txtonnews/status/1182245292420169728?s=20))**
  * his carrot was stolen by one of the TXT members, a case presented on X:TIME ( **[Source at 1:21](https://youtu.be/9iuQRkPBumo?t=81))**
    * the carrot was stolen on International Carrot Day **([Source](https://twitter.com/hearthyuka/status/1246613400869728256?s=20))**
    * TXT has stated that the thief will be revealed in the next X:TIME (as of 200417) **([Source](https://twitter.com/uri_MOA/status/1251115296175226881?s=20)) ***
  * he was punched in the face by Yeonjun ([ **Source**](https://twitter.com/CNCTXTBR/status/1176261613042765830/photo/2)) 
    * this attack was first documented on 190609 ( **[Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1137917999724224513?s=20)** )
    * Taehyun denied culpability **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1137920699538870277?s=20))**
  * Hueningkai has said that Tobin is the "honorary sixth member" of TXT **([Source](https://twitter.com/leadermochi/status/1246379747858198530?s=20))**
  * Hueningkai dotes on Tobin a ton **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1209449941678067712?s=20), [Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1209461274578423809?s=20), [Source](https://twitter.com/Hyukaisreal/status/1209461103995965440?s=20))**



~ 🐰~

_If the embedded image isn't working click this link to view:<https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1259520960052334594?s=20>_

* all men do is lie; the following X:TIME on 200502 had no thief reveal **([Source](https://youtu.be/-JNltSJbHuU))**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tobin, at least Hyuka is looking out for him ( ; - ; )
> 
> -
> 
> For more of my art, follow me on twitter at @aldescery  
> (っ＾▿＾)っpls follow me
> 
> This MOARMY literally stayed up to 5:29 am to look for Tobin facts so please reward them for their poor life decisions and follow them @visemes  
> (っ＾▿＾)っpls follow them


	6. Ttubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ttubi and facts about him 🦁

~ 🦁~

~ 🦁~

~ 🦁~

**Ttubi Facts**

  * Ttubi (뚜비) is Beomgyu’s Ryan plushie 
    * Gyu has had Ttubi even before pre-debut **([Source](https://youtu.be/-kAOjiWo3tQ?t=16))**
    * Ttubi can can also be romanized as Ddubi
    * Ttubi shares his name with Ttubi aka Dipsy of the Teletubbies (the green one) **([Source](https://hinative.com/en-US/questions/6049300))**
  * Beomgyu waves Ttubi's paw **([Source](https://twitter.com/artbeomkai/status/1259829022692741121?s=20))**
  * Beomgyu didn’t know that Ttubi was a lion, instead thinking he was a bear **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1150385578816475142?s=20))**
  * Beomgyu always brings Ttubi along when he travels **([Source](https://twitter.com/beombbang/status/1150615495084654592?s=20))**
    * Ttubi got to go to the US for TXT’s American showcase
    * he went to Vietnam with TXT **([Source](https://youtu.be/T2j2McLsAv4))**
      * Beomgyu uses Ttubi as a pillow and apologized for having a big head
  * Ttubi is often attacked by the TXT members 
    * he was taped to a wall in the background of Huening Kai's Birthday T:Time **([Source](https://youtu.be/VeGZn4q5oT4?t=34))**
      * he was also seen in a Talk x Today **([Source](https://t.co/9rkgs4qGjg?amp=1))**
    * he was strapped down to Beomgyu's bag **([Source](https://twitter.com/artbeomkai/status/1259832459207651328?s=20))**
    * he was choke-holded by a member **([Source](https://twitter.com/artbeomkai/status/1259830675772825606?s=20))**



~ 🦁~

_If the embedded image isn't working click this link to view:<https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1262122598181171200?s=20>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to update today (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ
> 
> Luckily enough the power of Ttubi reminded me lol. Remember to comment any additional facts or just say to say hi. Any suggestions for the next plushie? :D


	7. Endolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endolphin and facts about him 🐬❤️

~ 🐬~

~ 🐬~

~ 🐬~

**Endolphin Facts**

  * Endolphin/Endorphin (엔돌핀) is Huening Kai’s dolphin plushie
  * Endolphin traveled with Kai to America for TXT’s US showcase **([Source](https://twitter.com/txtonnews/status/1151692441302388737?s=20))**
  * Endolphin was from an aquarium 
    * Possibly the same aquarium as the one he visited in Talk X Today Episode 5 **([Source](https://youtu.be/05MHSKKHjCo?t=1022))**
  * Beomgyu unsuccessfully tried to kidnap Endolphin **([Source](https://youtu.be/SYiPNOXt77A))**
  * Huening Kai says that he likes Goguma more than Endolphin **([Source](https://twitter.com/txt_to_txt/status/1246021431453835265?s=20))**
  * Huening Kai calls Endolphin "treasure #1" **([Source](https://twitter.com/seokjinstxt/status/1134729034598719488?s=20))**



~ 🐬~

_If the embedded image isn't working click this link to view:<https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1264722526057332736?s=20>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for the next plushie? :D


	8. Goguma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goguma and facts about him 🥔

~ 🥔~

~ 🥔~

~ 🥔~

**Goguma Facts**

  * Goguma ("고구마" or ”Sweet Potato” in Korean) is Huening Kai’s bunny plushie
  * Goguma has also been called Jakki or "Little Rabbit" in Korean **([Source](https://twitter.com/antibeomjun/status/1218812829496532992?s=20))**
    * **작** 은 (small or " **jak** eun") + 토 **끼** (rabbit or "to **kki** ") = **작끼** ( **jakki** )
  * he has two sibling bunny plushies who belong to Kai’s sisters, Bahiyyih and Lea **([Source](https://twitter.com/noonani_/status/1256246063087751168?s=20))**
    * Lea’s plushie is named Potato
    * Bahiyyih’s plushie is named Strawberry
    * they’re all named after their colors!
  * Goguma has been kidnapped by many TXT members 
    * Yeonjun took him and wore him as a hat while Soobin watched **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1146386567285620741?s=20))**
    * Soobin and Beomgyu stole him and made him run by holding his ears **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1140137251994787840?s=20))**
      * Once Goguma was rescued by Kai, he was hugged over and over **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1140994456457555968?s=20))**
  * Kai brought him to KCON in New York **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1146945164092432384?s=20))**
  * Goguma was first introduced in One Dream **([Source](https://youtu.be/GeKTgDqTyts?t=697))**
    * We get to hear Goguma's voice in his introduction!
  * Goguma attended TXT's the Show Champion live broadcast with four other MOAs **([Source](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2kKCbrnS7I&feature=youtu.be&t=56)) ([Source](https://youtu.be/Nv8mUvuev5U?t=24)) ([Source](https://twitter.com/soobinlovbot/status/1267782375653519360?s=20))**



~ 🥔~

_If the embedded image isn't working click this link to view:<https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1267299929652772866?s=20>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost late... again... oops? Anyways! If you're going to watch any clip, definitely watch the One Dream clip with Goguma. Other than that, stan Goguma and drink water.


	9. Yeonjun Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The authors realized that Yeonjun hasn't been in this work, and that's a damn crime. Thus here he is now! >:D

**Choi Yeonjun**

... but as a yellow fox wearing the PUMA outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A WHOLE 24 HOURS LATE OOPS I'M SORRY PLEASE HAVE A YEONJUN AND FORGIVE ME OR SOMETHING. And remember to stream Can't You See Me and PUMA for clear skin and any chance at true happiness :D


	10. Molang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molang and facts about them! ( •ㅅ• )

~ ( •ㅅ• ) ~

~ ( •ㅅ• ) ~

~ ( •ㅅ• ) ~

**Molang Facts**

  * Huening Kai is a big fan of the Molang character and has at least 10 (possibly 11) Molang dolls
  * Molang (몰랑) is a fluffy white rabbit character who is friends with a small yellow chick named Pui Pui 
    * Molang (몰랑) derives from Mallang (말랑), which is a Korean slang word for soft/squishy/puffy **([Source](https://www.hercampus.com/school/mt-holyoke/story-behind-iconic-cute-cartoon-animals))**
    * Molang was named by the Molang creator’s cousin Jung-min, who was also the same person who introduced the creator to TXT! **([Source](https://youtu.be/xgEepph8v5Y?t=110))**
  * The Molang creator (Yoon Hye-Ji) has drawn some Molang fan art for TXT! 
    * the fan art was of PUMA Molang and MOA Molang
    * she’s also interacted with Kai on twitter **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1268513785918046208?s=20), [Source](https://twitter.com/molang2010/status/1268492913304121344?s=20),** **[Source](https://twitter.com/molang2010/status/1268523741564174337?s=20)** )
    * she created a video where she made the fan art **([Source](https://youtu.be/xgEepph8v5Y))**
      * in the video she suggested making TXT custom Molangs **([Source](https://youtu.be/xgEepph8v5Y?t=644))**
    * Kai reacted to the fan art on weverse **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1273584826973655041?s=20))**
    * you should follow her on Twitter and subscribe to her Youtube channel because she is very cute **([Source](https://twitter.com/molang2010/status/1272868320694292481?s=20), [Source](https://twitter.com/NahyunHan76/status/1273067154561101825?s=20), [Source](https://twitter.com/issaMoArmy/status/1273095599433416704?s=20))**
  * A Molang doll has represented MOA for every single online fan meeting 
    * the 1st online fan meeting featured Pink Molang, Pineapple Molang, Blue Cat Molang, and Green Molang **([Source](https://youtu.be/sWTxv4crbw8))**
    * the 2nd online fan meeting featured King Molang **([Source](https://youtu.be/lDBAMdgjakw))**
    * the 3rd online fan meeting featured Mole Molang **([Source](https://youtu.be/tDcXFfkKCmw))**
  * Mole Molang and King Molang may or may not just be Giant Molang in different costumes
  * Molangs also got to represent the MOA audience for TXT **([Source](https://twitter.com/soobinlovbot/status/1267782375653519360?s=20))**
    * the Molang audience was Green Molang, Blue Cat Molang, Pineapple Molang, and Pink Molang, along with Goguma
  * King Molang also got to watch TXT perform 
    * the Molang creator also reacted to the clip **([Source](https://twitter.com/molang2010/status/1273595112044412941?s=20))**
  * Soobin made a tiktok featuring some (though not all) of the Molangs and the other plushies in the TXT’s dorm **([Source](https://twitter.com/kingyeonbin/status/1251861897281859585?s=20))**
    * the tiktok features Giant Molang, Pink Molang, Pineapple Molang, Blue Cat Molang, Green Molang, and Laying Molang
  * Pineapple Molang is one of Kai’s oldest Molangs 
    * they went to TXT’s America showcase with Endolphin and Dwaeji **([Source](https://twitter.com/txtonnews/status/1151692441302388737?s=20))**
  * Kai’s Bee Molang is named “Honey” 
    * he also posted selcas with Honey! **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXT_members/status/1253654828510662657?s=20))**
  * Kai has three Molangs from the Arirang After School Club 
    * the first Molang from the show was Laying Molang 
      * he said that it was really cute, and that the cheeks are squishy so he likes to touch it and sleeps whilst holding it **([Source](https://twitter.com/TXTranslations/status/1197890581604773891?s=20))**
    * he recently won two new Molangs 
      * they are Mouse Molang and Strawberry Molang **([Source](https://twitter.com/choicolatejun/status/1270218491111411713?s=20))**
  * Squishy Molang has suffered a lot of abuse at the hands of the other members 
    * Soobin tweeted a video of him smashing Squishy Molang 
      * the Molang creator put Soobin on a jokingly blacklist for his crimes, though she later removed him from it because he apologized **([Source](https://twitter.com/molang2010/status/1268493989033857025?s=20), [Source](https://twitter.com/molang2010/status/1268502641350344704?s=20), [Source](https://youtu.be/xgEepph8v5Y?t=187))**
      * she also said that she is a fan of Soobin now **([Source](https://twitter.com/molang2010/status/1272868320694292481?s=20))**
    * Squishy Molang’s ears were broken off 
      * Yeonjun broke off Squishy Molang’s ears after tossing him back and forth with Beomgyu **([Source](https://twitter.com/unbotheredth/status/1246015790140157952?s=20))**
      * this crime was also revealed to the Molang creator **([Source](https://twitter.com/mypridetxt/status/1273521415476649985?s=20))**
  * Green Molang _may_ be a boot-leg Molang because there don't seem to be any official Molangs that aren't a natural color palette (ie. not green) and his blushes are right under his eyes, which isn't usual for Molangs 
    * Soobin actually thought that Green Molang's eyes were eybrows and its blushes were eyes
  * Kai has also apparently bought a new Molang that isn't in the picture* 
    * it's an Apple Molang he named "Ringo" **([Source](https://twitter.com/txt_bong/status/1268586197502185472?s=20))**



All Molangs featured in the picture from top to bottom and from left to right: _PUMA Molang, MOA Molang, Bee Molang, Giant Molang, Mole Molang, Blue Cat Molang, Squishy Molang, King Molang, Laying Molang, Pineapple Molang, Green Molang, Pink Molang, Strawberry Molang, Mouse Molang_

*I swear that Kai is trying to ruin my life with his plushie obsession

~ ( •ㅅ• ) ~

_If the embedded image isn't working click this link to view:<https://twitter.com/aldescery/status/1276217422807134209?s=20>_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy, so I’m back. ( ;;＾∇＾)
> 
> So it’s been a while hasn’t it? I didn’t mean for it to be that long until an update, sorry. At first I just wanted to take a break from weekly updates because it was kinda dragging on me (I’m a wuss I know). Once my break was over though and I sat down to draw all 14 of the Molangs my computer crashed. And it deleted everything. Not even my reference pictures were saved.
> 
> Yeah so I didn’t update because everytime I even thought about redrawing the Molangs I was filled with indescribable rage.
> 
> I finally decided to bite the bullet and make an update today though. After making about a million saves of the drawing I was able to successfully finish it with no crashes. However once I started writing all the facts about Molang I realized that I actually missed a Molang (leave a comment guessing which lol). I opened Photoshop back up to add them and… the computer crashed. All the facts I wrote about the Molangs were gone. Then the computer crashed again just to spite me I guess.
> 
> And then once rewriting the chapter Visemes told me that apparently Kai got a whole new Molang too.
> 
> So yeah, this chapter is cursed. I’d advise against reading it too often.
> 
> One thing that did help me push through all these frustrations was all of you readers and your lovely comments, so big round of applause for you all. I’m thankful for all of your support despite how Molang’s power level has evidently and irreparably destroyed my computer.
> 
> -
> 
> Moving on, I’d also like to mention that the reason that all the Molangs are in one chapter together is because each Molang on their own probably wouldn’t really be substantial enough to have their own chapter. Btw, since you can’t really rely on chapter number to keep track of the number of animal companions now, we currently have:  
> \- 4 pets  
> \- 14 plushies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Honestly this series will probably last for a million years because TXT will never stop buying plushies. These boys need to calm down.
> 
> -
> 
> For more of my art, follow me on twitter at @aldescery  
> (っ＾▿＾)っpls follow me
> 
> For countless retweets from the most educated MOARMY I know, follow @visemes  
> (っ＾▿＾)っpls follow them


End file.
